Poxten
|Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 20+ years (9+ sweeps) |Row 5 title = S___B Classpect |Row 5 info = Mage of Space |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = X-Nauts, Doopliss, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Grodusbent Trolls |Row 7 title = First Story Appearance |Row 7 info = The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics |Row 8 title = Most Recent (Creation) |Row 8 info = Grodusbent: The Beforetime |Row 9 title = Most Recent (Chronologically) |Row 9 info = The Dark Emissary: Uprising }} Info Sir Grodus, as he is called by his underlings, is he supreme leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts, an alien organization whose main goal is world domination, or so it seems to most. Pre-Conquest Even before his antics in the Mushroom Kingdom, Grodus was but a troll living in Alternia. During this time he developed his affection for science as well as created his main weapon, the electrostaff. He helped devise a plan in which he a seven other trolls would end up playing a copy of SGRUB. The session turned out an overall success, however, due to antics by Ellona, Grodus severely altered and went on an enraged rampage against the session's Prospit. After causing plenty of destruction, he ported out of the session through a rift with a Dersite and landed in Rogueport, where he would begin his next scheme. The Dersite he carried with him would be the first of a series of clones that would make up the X-Naut army. PM:TTYD Before Fan-Ball events, Grodus was at the head of another plan to rule Mario World in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. He used a plan to attempt to capture crystal stars, which he would then use to awaken a millenium's aged demon to help him conquer the world, however, his plan backfired when it was revealed that Grodus had just been played into awakening the demon, and that it had no intention of ever obeying Grodus. Fan-Ball Events In the story ''The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics, ''Grodus is at it again, and plans to collect relics, the purpose of which is was for a long time unknown, just to make a deal with "some guy" mentioned by an X-Naut underling. It turns out that Grodus was collecting the relics for Atsaan, the ancient that was sealed away long ago. Grodus was being used once again, as Atsaan stated he was going to destroy Grodus, and not follow through with his end of the bargain. He attacks Grodus, who attempted to reveal the truth about Atsaan, leaving Grodus supposedly dead. During the final battle, when all hope is lost, Grodus somehow makes it to the Biome Buster and throws Atsaan into the power core, which ultimately destroyed him and the Biome-Buster while Grodus warped the gang away. He later faked his death and escaped, leading to a possible second appearrance or other reasons. Personality According to Pre-Quest information, Grodus is known to be a bit bipolar, as well as one of these mentalities being that of disgust toward lowbloods, emphasized by the fact that one is his likely kismesis. He has the ability to be nice or extra touchy depending on a number of things, but his general mentality is like that of other trolls, that is, slightly more sadistic and violent than humans. Originally Grodus did seem to have some kindness to him, but after the death of his matesprit and the disruption of his well-being due to slight brain damage and emotional turbulence, his emotional state has become unbalanced towards the side of aggression and hatred, a being bent towards revenge. In Post-Quest events Grodus is extremely degrading and commanding, especially to his minions. He posesses an advanced vocabulary and appears to have great intelligence, however he does make his occasional blunders. Typically, he carries a calm and collected demeanor, but can be known to act a little off-kilter, sometimes breaking into an evil laughter. "GACK ACK ACK ACK!!" and variations. Powers and Abilities Grodus is actually somewhat weak by himself, but can put up an okay fight due to his robotic limbs' high strength and durability. He has an entire army at his disposal, although his underlings are disputably useless and not very serious about their jobs. Most of his powers come from the staff that he carries at all times. The electrostaff, offering many more tactics than its name may suggest, allows him to do things such as teleport, shock, burn, and freeze his foes, become more evasive, and even slow time in combat. Lord Crump Lord Crump was, in events prior to TBFaU, Grodus's second in command of the X-Naut forces. Crump originated as a scientific experiment in which Grodus mixed DNA from an ectobiologic sample and DNA from the Courtyard Droll to form a hybrid. Little did Grodus know the genetic material he collected was actually from his dancestor Magnus Crucex. Some memories from the sample caused Crump to dub his mechanical creation Magnus. As well, Crump carries some personality traits of Magnus, mixed in with those of the Courtyard Droll. Crump's main method of defense is the mech Magnus von Grapple, which he engineered along with X-Naut professionals. Crump's third installment of the mech was destroyed by Revelian. Gallery GrodusSprite.png|Sprite of Grodus. Grodusfanart.png|Drawn by ZX. GrodusPalette.png|Various color schemes of Grodus for who knows what. Alterniabound_Grodus.png|Pre-accident Grodus in the Alterniabound art style. MSPA Grodus.png|Grodus after the accident, in symbolic form. he smokes all the weed MSPA Lord Crump.png|Lord Crump in MSPA Format God Tier Grodus.png|His appearance had he ascended to the god tiers. (He's a purty butterfly, isn't he) Snoop_Groduss.png|His dream celebrity. Category:Characters Category:Villains